What should have really happened
by kurenohikari
Summary: This is a remake of the first season's ending. Did you ever stop to think what could have happened if Jughead had never changed schools? What if Kevin had acted like a grown up and contacted Joaquin about FP's arrest so he could get back to his family? And if Veronica never was fooled by her daddy's tricks and was aware that he didn't really change when he was in jail?
1. Bughead

A/N:

This story starts since the deleted scene, in which Alice offers Jughead to stay with the Coopers and not change schools and then follows up with the gang discussing this at Pop's- another deleted scene. This are the links for those who wants to watch them:  
watch?v=OLT-fMdjmeM  
watch?v=Otd8mwyhkD0

 **Jughead's P.O.V:**

"I like to think myself more like the deliver of Riverdale" I commented to Betty, smiling when she laughed joyfully.

Smiling was not something the Jones did a lot, we never had any reasons to smile before. However, now I do. And that reason is a blonde angel, with gorgeous blue eyes, who brought the light into my life. She pushed me to get the hell out of my shadows and inspired me to be more than just a weirdo. During my birthday surprise party, I might have told her that she and Archie were my only friends... but that's not completely true. She and Archie are my only _best_ friends. But I do enjoy the company of Veronica, Ethel and Kevin... _even_ Cheryl, whenever she isn't in one of her super bitch moments. We have a lot of things in common, if you can believe me. We are both sarcastic, hate people in general and are hated by everyone in school, not counting a selective number of people. She is the only one that can take my shit and give it right back to me. If you don't take into account the whole mess about my father helping her dad cover up the whole murder of her twin brother, we might have been friends.

 _Who knows? We might still be... I'm really catching Betty's optimism._ I thought to myself.

"Mm, Betty. I am so proud of you" Mrs. Cooper's hug, took Betty away from me. I would have normally scowled angrily at that, or acted awkwardly in the presence of the 'perfect' parents of the 'perfect' family. But I just smiled, truly smiled at that overwhelming woman. Because she was right, Betty made something big, something we all should be proud of "That was superb! It's exactly what we... what _I_ needed to hear"

That took me by surprise, that a proud and stubborn woman like her admits being wrong is something almost impossible to achieve. Then again, my Betty is one of a kind. Still when she took a deep breath and turned to me, I stilled myself. One change in her character doesn't mean a whole new Mrs. Cooper. I was wary of what she might say to me, maybe tell me I could not see my girlfriend again. She surely must have heard about the locker incident. However, her next words rocked my world and left me speechless.

"Jughead, Betty told us about your predicament. It's irresponsible to have you change schools in the middle of the semester, so, ah..." she turned towards Mr. Cooper with a sly smile and let him continue.

"Jughead, Mrs. Cooper and I would like to volunteer to be your guardians, to stay in Riverdale High and you come to live in our house"

"In separate bedrooms, of course" Mrs. Cooper added rapidly, without missing a beat.

I couldn't believe my ears and by Betty's expression neither could she. It was a dream come true. Not only I get to stay in Riverdale High- the school were my gang is- and get the hell out of the trailer, and live in a real house. But I also, get to cohabitate with the love of my life- as cheesy as it sounds.

"Mom. Dad. I mean, would social services really approve of that?" she asked worriedly, but I could sense that just like me she was feeling hopeful of the possibility.

"Why wouldn't they Betty? We are the perfect family, or haven't you heard?" the sly reply of Mrs. Cooper had us smiling.

Maybe I had a chance of being happy. My dad might be a jackass in prison, who prefers his biker friends- who don't give a shit about him- and alcohol over his son. I might be an orphan. But if Mrs. Cooper was able to admit that she was wrong and needed help, I can do it as well. Maybe things are looking up for me.

 **Betty's P.O.V:**

"I just say cohabitation this early in a relationship is not a good idea" Veronica commented, but by her smile on her face I could see that she was truly happy for us.

"If it keep Juggie in Riverdale, then..." I didn't need to say more, they all understood how important this is for me.

"The tiger or the lady, who will I choose?" Jughead joked, making V and I laugh. I played with his hair, not believing how lucky I was for having an amazing family, a perfect boyfriend and incredible friends "What say you Archival?" he continued joking, this time dragging Archie into it.

V being the kickass girlfriend she is came to his rescue, but still getting a kick out of it: "Him?! He can't decide between vanilla and..."

"Chocolate!" Archie cut her off, with a smile.

"Oh!" exclaimed Juggie, adding to the playful banter.

"And yes, I think you should stay" the next words were said seriously, not more jokes, but still the joyful ambiance never left "Jug, I need you" Archie confessed, getting a toothy smile out of my boyfriend. It made me want to hug my childhood friend, Jughead needed to smile more and each smile he flashes is very precious to me "I need all of you guys".

"To Archie Andrews, who saved the cheerleader and saved the town" Veronica stated, raising her milkshake in a very Lodge way.

"You know, I actually think that was Betty's speech" Archie's comment and Jughead's proud smile, made me want to blush and warmth filled my chest.

"Here, here to Betty Cooper!" V added.

"Cheers!" we all said, clinging our milkshakes.

Later that night when Jughead turned the Snakes away, thanking them for being considerate but refusing the jacket I smiled proudly and gave myself to him. We both were careful, the last thing my parents needed was a house filled with two pregnant teenage girls. The following day, we packed everything that Jughead wanted from the trailer- it wasn't much- and had him settled into the guest bedroom of my family's house. And you know what? Even after all this pain, sorrow, blood and angst, I wouldn't change a thing. Because having to pass through all of that brought us to this moment... and this moment _is_ _perfect_.


	2. Joavin

**Kevin's P.O.V:**

"Do you even know how scary it was to wake up and find my mother and my boyfriend- who I could have swore were mortal enemies a couple of days ago- chatting excitedly over the dinning table?!" B exclaimed, completely shocked "They bonded over their love of finding the truth and wanting other to know it. Goodness! I feel like I stepped into a whole new reality... are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah... Jughead, your mom, a whole new reality..." I mumbled, not really paying attention- I was too deep in thought for that.

"What's wrong Kev? You've been acting strangely for a while" she asked me, her expression showing how concerned she was.

"When we were at the hospital, the look in Archie's face... how happy he was when his dad woke up... I just keep thinking about Joaquin's family. His dad is an asshole, but his mom and little sisters adore him. He just disappeared into thin air, leaving them behind... they must be worried sick..." I confessed, slowly, not believing the words leaving my mouth. The bastard used me for information and then kicked me to the curve when things got ugly, I shouldn't be thinking about a prick like that.

"You are worried about him" she concluded, giving me a look when I opened my mouth to protest "Kev... these last months, what have we learned? What is the only thing we can be sure of, no matter what?" when I didn't reply, she did it for me "Nothing is as it seems. Maybe Joaquin didn't betray you, maybe he was pressured by the Snakes, by FP. Give him a call or, at least, send him a text. That way you'll be in peace, be the mature on here and not the petty one" she advised me.

And you know what? She was right. This was killing me from within. I needed all of this to be over, to know what really happened and move on with my life. The things I've been doing lately were not me, and this new person I've been becoming is scaring me. So, I sent the text to Joaquin and assured him that he didn't have to fear coming back to Riverdale, he was a free man. Then, I asked Betty if she could ask her boyfriend to do me a favor.

 **-Later that day-**

"I'm really sorry, Kevin" Jughead apologized for the tenth time this night.

I had asked B to ask her boyfriend to pay his father a visit to prison and demand some answers about what he did when he was under Mr. Blossom's threats. It seems like FP had threatened Joaquin's family and exposer of his help in cleaning up the mess of Jason's murder, but even when he was between the sword and the wall he never told FP something worthwhile. He never really betrayed me... at least not completely.

"That's enough, Jughead" I cut him off when I saw him open his mouth to apologize, _again_ "What FP did doesn't change the way I think of you. Parents do a lot of horrible and stupid things, that doesn't mean children should be punished because of that. Your dad is your dad, you are you. And, Jughead, you are my friend. You might not believe it, I did kind of hate you at first. However, you make my bestie the happiest she has ever been and that's more than enough to make me realise you can't be that bad of a guy"

"I... I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" he chuckled, trying to hide his blush with his beanie. He soon tried to change the topic, not liking to be the center of attention "What will you do? I mean, about Joaquin?"

"Ah..." I sighed "I don't know. He might have not screwed me, but he still is a Serpent. He did an awful thing when he helped clean up Jason's murder. And I am almost sure he is dealing drugs"

"He is. But only party ones... not that it makes it any better" he rapidly corrected himself, when I gave him a look "But you don't have to worry about that, he took this time he spent away to clean his act. He still is part of the Serpents, he'll always be, but he no longer is in the center of the gang. No longer has access to the drugs they deal, neither is he going to be called for jobs... like Jason's"

"What do you mean by 'no longer in the center'? Won't that get him into trouble?" I no longer tried to act disinterested when everyone already knew about my true feelings.

"Don't worry about that. What I meant was that some people are just in the gang, cruising through. After what FP tried to pull off on him, the Serpents' heads 'sympathize' with him and understands why he doesn't want to get involve into these kind of things again. The gang might be cruel to others, but they are still family for each other and the only thing they want is to protect the members who those loyal to them. Even my dad, isn't selling any names though he knows it will cut his sentence short"

"How do you know so much?" I demanded, suspiciously. Still trying to process all this new information, given to me in such a short spec of time.

"My dad used to be a Serpent, how else do you think?" he replied, making me blush at the stupid question I had just asked "Think about it, Kevin. Joaquin is not a bad guy, and he really likes you... a lot. You caused all these changes on him, after all" with that said he left my house, alone with my thoughts and doubts.

 _Maybe... just maybe I could forgive him._ I thought. _But for now I'll just wait and see what will be his next move._

 **Joaquin's P.O.V** :

When I received preppy's text I was over the moon, hope blossomed within me. I had a second chance with the boy that changed my life, who saw something more than just a Serpent scum and guided me to the right path. I am where I am today, because of him. You see, when I ran away from Riverdale I was destroyed. I found a far away motel, in no where, and locked myself in room for a whole week. However, in my despair I thought of my mother, my sisters and... I thought about Kevin. He saw good in me, and I only broke him. I wanted to be the man he believed I was. So, I straighten up and started on my path of redemption. I ended up in Chicago, where a community of latinos took me under their wing- as long as I stayed off gang business and drug deals. They treated me like one of their... like family. I liked the feeling. It was nothing of what I felt in Riverdale. There I was unwanted, just under southern dirt.

I used the money I earned from selling drugs for the Serpents- it was very good money- and bought an apartment for my family, thinking of moving them there and start a new life... of course, without the jackass of my father being involved. It wasn't a big thing, just three rooms- my sisters will have to share a bedroom-, one bathroom and the living-room was combined with the kitchen. It wasn't in a very good zone, but it wasn't the worse either. Although, I had to admit it was much better than that cramped trailer dad had us in. With the money I had left I furnished it with what was necessary, nothing big or espectacular, but enough to live comfortably. Also, mom will be bringing things from Riverdale and the apartment won't look so empty anymore. Still being underage I had to put the apartment under the name of my mother, the community helped me getting it done without alerting social services. As I said, they take care of their own.

Afterwards, I got a job repairing cars. It wasn't a big thing, but enough to keep me afloat. There I met a college professor of a community university, he used to live around the neighbourhood but was able to leave it for a better zone. He said he saw talent in me and that I shouldn't waste it. He pushed me to finish my studies and go to college. He informed me about everything I needed to do and how to prepare myself for the entrance exams. Luckily, he said that he would continue helping me while I was in Riverdale- God bless this age's technology, that makes communication easier.

I stuck a deal with my mom. She'll let me finish my last semester of high-school in Riverdale, while staying with dad. But in return, I'll have to enlist for a scholarship in a college in Chicago- where she'll be staying with my sisters from now on that she divorced dad. Luckily, the professor said that with some mingling from his part and my soccer abilities I could get a scholarship, but only if I get very high marks during the entrance exams and I maintain a very good average during my college career. Also, the university wouldn't be high in ranking, but I don't care about that. I have a change of being a new man, a _good_ man. Not only for Kevin, but for myself as well. And that's what really matters.


	3. Varchie

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Sorry guys, but this chapter will be short.**_

 ** _XOXOXKURENOHIKARI:)_**

 **Archie's P.O.V** :

"V, calm down" I tried to stop my girlfriend from going home and reaping her parents into pieces "Now tell me what's wrong? I thought things were getting better between you and your dad"

"They were, until I found out the truth. My dad is still the same man, he even made Pop lie about still being the owner! What's worse is that mother lies for him as well!" she screamed, furiously.

"So, your dad is planning something... do you think it can be related to what's happening with the black hood?" I questioned "Both events happened very closely. And if we know something about Riverdale, is that nothing is a coincidence"

"No. We already know that it's a local whose obsessed with Betty and twisted her whole speech into something evil. Also, this vigilante vibe is not like my daddy at all. He is more El Padrino style" she answered "But whatever he is planning by buying so much ground in Riverdale is bad news... I believe almost as bad as the black hood. It's a matter of time before bodies, of those who oppose, start disappearing"

"Come one V, I get that you are mad at you dad and all that bass. But pulling a hit on people? Aren't you exaggerating?" I said, but soon found myself retreating fro, her angry glare "Ok... maybe I'm wrong and he is capable of that... HE IS THE MOST MALIGNE PERSON IN THIS PLANET!" I added rapidly, when her glare just increased when she wasn't conformed with my answer.

She is quiete a girl to take care of, a firecracker... but worth it.

"I know Archie, I know. I am just angry and blowing things out of proportion. I just... why is this town so fucked up? Why are our families so messed up?! Is it just us? Or it's simply how the world works?!" she sat on my bed, trying very hard not to cry "I think that Kevin is the smartest of us all, deciding to finish high-school in Chicago... he might have done it for Joaquin and because school exchange programs look good on college curricular, but getting away from all this mess is the best thing anyone here could do"

"Don't say that V, even in New York you had to deal with this bullshit" I told her, wrapping my arms around her "Those who ran away are the weak ones, you my love, are the strongest girl I know. You went through so much, but didn't let anything bring you down. You raised your head and faced the music. You put everyone in their places and defend those dear to you with an iron fist. That's why I fell for you, never lose that V... after all, it's what makes you special" I confessed, placing tender kisses on her neck and cheek.

"Archie... I love you too" she replied, pecking my lips "If you are with me... no, if the whole gang is with me, I think we can solve this. After all, we did resolve Jason's murder case"

Her sly smirk let me know that my girl was back, and that's all I needed. Because, as V said, if we are all together, there is nothing that can stop us.


End file.
